${7 \div \dfrac{4}{5} =}$
Solution: ${7} \div \dfrac{4}{5}} ={\dfrac{7}{1}} \div \dfrac{4}{5}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Rewrite 7 as }\dfrac{7}{1}}}. $ $\phantom{7 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{7}{1}} \times \dfrac{5}{4}}$ $ ~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply by reciprocal of }\dfrac{4}{5}.}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{{7}\times5}}{1\timesD4}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{35}{4}} $ ${7 \div \dfrac{4}{5} =\dfrac{35}{4}}$ [Wait, can we rewrite the answer as a mixed number?]